Tourism in Panau
Tourism is a major industry in Panau in Just Cause 2. , the biggest tourist establishment.]] , one of many resorts in Panau.]] .]] Types of tourist settlements Establishments include beach resorts, a ski resort, an airship, a luxury hotel and a casino. Tourist resorts are mistakenly identified as villages on the map, because JC2 has a very limited number of different map icons. History Many tourist settlements were built when Pandak "Baby" Panay came to rule and wanted to make Panau a playground for rich foreign tourists. Panay started to take away rights from the average Panauan citizen, and gave them to rich foreign tourists instead. List of tourist settlements Here is a list of tourist settlements in Panau: Resorts Resorts are the most common tourist settlement in Panau. These are where people stay in private bungalows. *Bandar Baru Indah. *Bandar Lembah Raja. *Kampung Kilang Papan. *Kuala Cherah. *Pulau Naga. *Pulau Delima. *Pantai Kelapa Resort. *Pekan Batu Karang. *Pekan Belalang. *Pekan Kuala Kering. *Pekan Kuil. *Pekan Sempit. *Port Rodrigo. *Tasik Jernih. *Teluk Putih. Main attractions These are bigger attractions that attract the most visitors in Panau. *Mile High Club. *Panau Falls Casino. *Three Kings Hotel. *Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. Airports Two airports are thought to have large numbers of tourist passengers: *Panau International Airport. *Lembah Delima. Location Most tourist establishments are located in the Seletan Archipelago or the Senjakala Islands. Other settlements are scattered through Panau. Here is a table of locations outside the aforementioned areas: Military presence Very few of Panau's settlements are free of any Panau Military presence. This includes tourist areas, however resorts obviously require some form of protection and law enforcement. Several examples include: *Lembah Delima. Even after completing it, you will get Pre-heat when entering the area. *Pulau Naga. Colonel Boon is stationed here. when you kill him, military presence on the island disappears. *Panau International Airport. The military has a huge presence here and the pilots of the Aeroliner 474s are members of the Panau Military. *Some resorts are part of bigger villages, and therefore have checkpoints set up by the Panau Military. Examples of this include Kampung Kilang Papan, Bandar Baru Indah, Tasik Jernih, and Pulau Delima. Trivia *Many resorts are easily identifiable because of their yellow roofs. *Tourists around resorts appear to be rich and foreign. Although this is likely the game designers idea of foreign-looking character models. *One building in the Three Kings Hotel has two floors that can be entered. *The Panau Falls Casino has a walkway that can be entered. *Pekan Batu Karang is completely empty of any civilian presence. *The Mile High Club has a ground base a couple kilometers away to the northwest of the airship. *Pulau Naga is the only resort on its own island. Gallery Just Cause 2 - Pekan Belalang - civilian village 32.jpg|Pekan Belalang. Note the resource item. Panau Falls Casino.jpg|Panau Falls Casino. Bandar Lembah Raja.jpg|Bandar Lembah Raja. Pekan Kuala Kering.jpg|Pekan Kuala Kering. Pulau Naga.jpg|The first type of resort bungalows. Note the large bungalow in the distance. Port Rodrigo Main.jpg|Port Rodrigo. These are the second type of resort bungalows. Pantai Kelapa.jpg|Pantai Kelapa Resort. PulauNaga.jpg|Pulau Naga. Panauan cuisine (tiki bar).png|A tiki bar, found at most resorts. Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (at night).jpg|Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. Mile High Club (front at sunrise).jpg|Mile High Club. Three Kings Hotel.jpg|Three Kings Hotel. Three Kings Hotel (Interior).jpg|Inside one of the towers at the Three Kings Hotel. Pekan Kuil.png|Pekan Kuil. Bandar Baru Indah.jpg|Bandar Baru Indah. Pekan Sempit.jpg|Pekan Sempit. Panauan cuisine (diner kitchen at a resort).png|A diner kitchen at a resort. Just Cause 2- settlement completion- Kuala Cherah 05.jpg|Kuala Cherah. Pekan Batu Karang.jpg|Pekan Batu Karang. Teluk Putih.jpgTeluk Putih. Panau International Airport (main building and tower).jpg|Panau International Airport. Lembah Delima terminal.jpg|Lembah Delima. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Companies